The application's specific aims are: 1) to establish the personal and family socialization antecedents of adolescent drug use and abuse; 2) to begin to identify, using the same body of data, possible consequences of adolescent drug use and abuse in a wide range of areas of congnitive and interpersonal functioning; and (in preparation for these efforts) 3) to establish definitions of categories of drug use and abuse based on detailed information about a broad spectrum of characteristics of early adolescent drug use. Our ultimate objective is to provide an empirical basis for a prevention and intervention substance abuse program emerging supportive of the efforts of emerging concerned parent groups. The substance use component is part of the third wave of data collection and analyses in a longitudinal investigation of familial antecedents of developmental competence in children and adolescents. The program has assessed between 130 and 160 children and their families at ages 4-5, 9-10, and 14-15, and proposes to do so again at 19-20. At each time period, independent assessments are made by psychologists of the children and their parents using intensive clinical and cognitive interviews, naturalistic and structured observations of family interaction in the home and laboratory and of the child at school, self-report data for older children and their parents, and a battery of theoretically relevant psychometric tests. Multivariate analyses of variance are used to compare drug use types on hypothesized antecedents and correlates. Multiple regression methods for analyzing panel data are employed to determine whether those aspects of parenting techniques and child behaviors which are hypothesized to be associated with functional decrement from drug use are in fact causally related to one another over the available time periods and to determine for which of these measures there is evidence of a drug use outcome. Insofar as we can treat certain of our Time 3 measures as Outcome, nonrecursive structural equation models will be used to evaluate competing causal hypotheses.